


I'll pick you up off the ground

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows that as long as he got Louis by his side, he’s safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll pick you up off the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on tumblr. I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Simple Plan. Tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

“Mr. Payne, we know this is a lot for you at the moment, but we really need you to cooperate.”  
  
Their voices are cold and absolutely _not_ understanding as they keep throwing questions of all sort in his face, and all Liam wants is to go home and sleep until the pain goes away. They seem to ignore it though, as they make him sit in that uncomfortable plastic chair in the middle of of the police station, people rushing around them,some talking animatedly on the phone, others looking trough stash of papers and calling names to come to them, and rare ones shooting him apologetic smiles on their way from a room to another.   
  
“Can you repeat the question please?” he demands, his head throbbing with every words and exhasperated sighs and he just doesn’t want to be here.   
  
“Do you have any clue to who your attacker might have been? Any information will be extremely helpful,” they say but Liam shakes his head furiously.   
  
“I told you before, he _blindfolded_ me,” he says it again for what seems to be the 14th time just that night as he closes his eyes, trying to clear his head and get the policemen to stop questioning him. It’s useless though, because he spent the last 20 minutes answering the same questions over and over again.   
  
“Mr. Payne, we really need you-”  
  
“Leave him alone!” And Liam recognises that voice but he turns his head anyway to the source of the sound and sure enough, he finds Louis pushing through some people until he’s just by Liam’s side, Liam up on his feet.   
  
It’s almost automatic, the way Louis’s arms fit around Liam’s waist to bring him just a little closer, Liam’s arms around his neck and his face burried in the older boy’s shoulder. It feels safe, it smells of home and Liam never wants to pull away because that would mean having to face the policemen again and he doesn’t think he can’t do anymore of this, not tonight.   
  
“I’m sorry gentleman, but we’re still not done with your friend’s-” they begin but Louis is quick to snap at them.   
  
“Give him a break. We’re going home. You can call in two days,” he says and Liam is pretty sure this isn’t how things work, Louis can’t tell them what to do, but there’s a sound of finality in his tone that makes the policemen back off and surprisingly, they end up letting Louis finally take Liam home.   
  
And that night, Liam cries while Louis presses kisses to his bruised body and whispers sweet nothings in Liam’s ear until the boy calm down enough to finally let sleep overcome him, a faint ‘thanks Lou’ as he drifts slowly to sleep. And it’s only when he makes sure that Liam is sound asleep that Louis lets himself cry his heart out, thinking about how he failed Liam.   
  
And that night, they both sleep in each other’s arms, body intertwined with matching dried tears on their faces.   
  
{}  
  
“Hello?” Liam answers the phone, alone in the house, having forced Louis to go to work earlier in the morning, after the boy missed out two days in order to take care of his boyfriend.   
  
“Hello Liam, my name is Niall from the police station,” the man introduces himself through the phone and Liam notes the foreign accent that lilts the man’s voice and he finds himself relax at the soothing sound coming out of the Irish police’s mouth, having no recollection of hearing this man a few nights ago. “How have you been?” he asks and Liam is taken aback a little because he’s not even sure himself how he feels.  
  
“Alright, I guess,” he replies uncertain and hears Niall hum on the other side of the phone.   
  
“Liam, I know you’re probably fed up with this and _us_ and you probably just want to forget about it…”  
  
‘Absolutely’ Liam wants to say but he stays silent and waits for the man to keep going.   
  
“So I’m gonna ask you one more thing and then we’ll leave you alone, alright? Do you think you could tell me what happened? The whole story?”  
  
And Liam is at lost because ever since what happened, they asked him tons of questions about the kidnapper, and where he might have been taken, and other specific details, but no one had cared to ask him how the events occured and that leaves him a little dumbfounded, not quite sure how to start.   
  
“It’s alright if you can’t remember, we’ll let you go,” he begins but Liam shakes his head, though he can’t be seen by the other man.   
  
“I want to tell you,” Liam says and take a deep breath, calming his erratic heart.   
  
“I’m all ears then.”  
  
{}  
  
 _“I’m still not sure I understand the end though,” Liam had said and Louis had let out a long, overdramatic sigh that left Liam a giggling mess. “I mean, is he dead or not?”_  
  
 _“Yes Liam, the guy dies at the end,” Louis had explained once more as they walked hand in hand out of the movie theater and into the dark streets that would lead them home._  
  
 _“But why is he sat at the kitchen table?” Liam had whined, confused about the whole movie._  
  
 _“Hey babe, would you mind if we took a quick stop at that corner store? I’m out of fags,” he had said even though he already knew Liam’s answer because the younger boy never minded._  
  
 _“Of course not, I’ll just wait for you outside, I think I need a bit of fresh air,” Louis had shrugged, pecking Liam’s lips and then, he was off into the store._  
  
{}  
  
“So you were at that store near the movies?” Niall asks and Liam simply hums in approval. “Do you remember what time it was?”  
  
“Around eleven,” Liam answers not entirely sure how that information could help them find the guy.   
  
“Alright, go on.”  
  
{}  
  
 _“Gimme your phone and your wallet,” a man ordered him, a gun pressed to his temple where Louis’s lips had been mere minutes ago._  
  
 _“I-I don’t have anything on me, sir,” Liam stuttered, raising his hand in submission but that answer didn’t seem to suit the armed man, as punched Liam in his guts, cocked his gun and pulled on Liam’s hair._  
  
 _Suddenly, everything was covered in black, not having any sight of his surrounding, and was pulled by the attacker to a certain spot until Louis’s voice raised from the darkness._  
  
 _“Hey you! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Liam wanted to shout to Louis to run away, to save himelf, but all that came out was a choked sound from his throat that apparently the attacker’s attention back on Liam as he slammed him against the wall, a pressure around his neck and a hot liquid drooling from the side of his head and suddenly, he felt really light-headed._  
  
 _The only thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness was a cry of “Liam!” from Louis, a muffled curse by the robber and the feeling of a hand running through his hair and he slid down the wall and into a pair of familiar arms._  
  
{}  
  
“That’s all I can tell you,” Liam finishes, his hand trembling a little and he really a good hour of sleep.   
  
“Well thank you Liam, we’ll give you a call if we find him but we won’t be a bother anymore,” Niall says and Liam should probably thank him but he doesn’t, instead, he just hangs up and crawls back into the cover and fall into blackness once more.   
  
{}  
  
[When he wakes up again, it’s already dark and he feels uneasy as he sits up straight in bed, because it all seems so similar to what happened but then, Louis’s arms wraps around him and pulls Liam into him, kissing his hair and stroking his arm, whispering “I love you’s” and Liam realises he doesn’t care if they don’t catch his aggressor, because as long as he has Louis by his side, he knows he’s safe and sound.]


End file.
